


Breakdown

by MalcolmTuckersTangerine



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmTuckersTangerine/pseuds/MalcolmTuckersTangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm and Jamie have car problems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a FB prompt from an awesome writer!

Malcolm was being driven by Jamie to a conference being held in Oxford that weekend. When they pulled off at one of the service centres off the motorway to get some coffee and a bite to eat they returned to the car, Malcolm mindlessly juggling the coffees and a take away bag with some sandwiches while Jamie settled in behind the wheel. Turning the key, the car made a sick grinding noise before sputtering into silence. 'Oh, brilliant! That's one royal fuck up Jamie. We're supposed to be checking into the hotel in another few hours if we're going to be ready for the breakfast opening. Go check under the fucking bonnet!' Malcolm coolly closed the door and sat in the warmth of the car to leave Jamie to it.

Jamie motioned to Malcolm to open his window.

‘What the fuck am I supposed to do about it?’ Jamie yelled. ‘I'm not a fucking mechanic’.

‘I don't give a fuck - just get this piece of shit working so we can get to this fucking conference!’

Jamie stormed back to the front of the car and raised the bonnet. He peered into the engine, hoping to see something obviously wrong. Unfortunately he knew nothing about fixing cars, so after kicking the tyres in frustration, he gave up and got back into the car. The car park was completely deserted, so he couldn't even get anyone else to take a look at it.

‘We’re going to have to phone the AA - see if they can come and fix it’ he said. ‘How long is that going to fucking take?’ Malcolm asked impatiently. 

Jamie ignored him, took his mobile out and made the call. Malcolm meanwhile started eating one of the sandwiches. Eventually Jamie put the phone down. ‘For fuck’s sake - it's going to be at least two hours - there's been an accident on the motorway and its gridlock, plus there's only a couple of mechanics working at this time of the morning’ he said’

‘Well that's just fucking brilliant Jamie - so we’ve got to sit here for two fucking hours, and miss the beginning of the conference’ he yelled. ‘I should have known better than to let you drive.’

Jamie grabbed one of the coffees. ‘How was I supposed to fucking know this would happen?’ he yelled back. 

‘If you actually bothered to get a decent car, it wouldn't have happened’ growled Malcolm.

Suddenly, through his fury and frustration, Malcolm noticed the unmistakable bulge in Jamie’s trousers. The little fucker always got turned on by a fight, many times they had had the most incredible passionate sex after an argument. His anger faded away. 

They had at least two hours to kill, and he could feel his own body responding to the sight of Jamie’s crotch.

Before he could gather his thoughts, Jamie grabbed his head and kissed him. ‘Jamie, what the fuck..’ Malcolm managed to say, before returning the kiss passionately. 

He reached across and began to run his fingers lightly over the bulge in Jamie’s crotch, feeling Jamie’s cock getting harder under his expert touch. His mind, ever planning, was running through options. They were going to be a little limited due to space but he could still make the little fucker fall apart for him.

He began to open Jamie’s trousers and put his hand down Jamie’s boxers, feeling the heat of his cock. Jamie groaned as Malcolm unzipped his fly, allowing his cock to spring free. Malcolm began to slowly stroke Jamie’s cock, rubbing the pre-cum around the head. Jamie raised his ass so his boxers and trousers fell down around his ankles. Malcolm did the same.

He was fully erect now - his large cock responding to Malcolm's stroking. Suddenly Jamie pulled away from Malcolm and with a graceful movement, moved over from the driver’s seat and straddled Malcolm. He began to stroke and pinch Malcolm’s nipples through his shirt. Malcolm groaned at the sensation.

They kissed again, tongues running around each other’s mouths. Jamie shifted slightly in Malcolm’s lap so that their cocks were lightly touching. Jamie licked his finger and ran it around the head of Malcolm's cock. 

They both began to stroke the other’s hard cock, groaning at the sensations they caused in each other. Their hands moved around so they were both wanking themselves and each other, their hands moving faster and faster and their grunts and moans of pleasure building in intensity. 

Suddenly Malcolm cried out and came hard, followed closely by Jamie. Their climaxes seemed to go on forever.

Jamie slumped onto Malcolm’s shoulder to get his breath back for a moment. He then slid down slightly and began to lick the cum from Malcolm’s chest, licking his lips lasciviously as he did so. He grinned up at Malcolm and moved back to the drivers seat, as they both sorted themselves out so they looked presentable again.

‘You had better get some more coffees, it's your fault this has gone cold’ grinned Malcolm.

‘Fuck off - get them yourself you auld cunt!’ countered Jamie, laughing.

‘


End file.
